


The Haunted World of Manny

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Dark Comedy, F/M, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Lullabies, Macabre, Mexican Horror, catchy songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: After graduated from high school, Manny Rivera and his best friend Frida Suarez moved to a new house which is haunted by ghosts.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is MarimenCarmen2 here saying that what I'm planning to do here is a Mexican horror fanfiction series called "The Haunted World of Manny". Here's the summary:

In this AU, Manny Rivera and his girlfriend Frida Suarez have moved to a old house in Miracle City. A crazy old man warned them not to play a cursed violin which cause them to see ghosts.But one day while playing a cursed violin, she sees the ghosts such as a little girl, a goth girl and two polar opposites.With these new friends, Manny, Frida and the ghosts will embark on living with the difficulties of normal life and going on macabre and scary adventures.

Genres: Adventure, Dark Comedy, Horror

Rating: PG

Pairings: Manny/Frida, Juan/Alejo, Anabel/Mamen etc.

Author's Notes:

\- Juan is also an guitar player, mostly listens to flamenco music, write the songs, so he and Frida would get along well.  
\- Anabel is also a cheerful girl who plays a cursed violin.  
\- Mamen will be a creepy girl with long black hair, but she does have a soft and friendlier side for Manny and Frida.  
-Alejo would be the lovable man with a big brain. For him, I figured he would be a little smarter than Dr. Chipolte Jr. but would more of a nervous wreck and a clean freak.

\- I will also have Manny and Frida to have a close relationship with each ghost: Juan (Frida), Anabel (Frida), Alejo (Manny and Frida), and Mamen (Manny and Frida).


	2. Prologue

There was a car in the middle of Miracle City driving around. Inside the car contained 2 people.

The young woman was named Frida Suarez, who wears a colorful shirt and red skirt and has blue hair. She was concerned about their new home. “I still can’t believe that we moved to a new house" said Frida.

“I know, I really hate to move.” A black haired man in a black jacket, orange striped shirt, belt buckle, and blue pants named Manny told his wife.

Soon, after driving down the street they stop at the Victorian style house. “Welcome to our new home."

They see a old man with a sunhat wearing a yellow shirt underneath the overalls. He was riding his bicycle and stopped when he saw that there were some new neighbors, “Are you the new neighbors who bought this house?”

Manny and Frida nodded.

"Very well, legend has it the house was haunted by the ghosts of musicians, artists and poets who lived here once."

Manny helping Frida with the cleaning.

Frida started playing a violin

"Frida, What are you doing?"

"Oh, i'm playing a violin"

As Manny was about to close the door, the lights throughout the house began flickering, and suddenly, everything went black.

Frida ended up in the kitchen where she went over to the refrigerator to pour herself a glass of water.

Suddenly the phone went black.

"Oh man, i just charge my phone"

Frida made his way to a kitchen drawer and pulled out a votive candle and a box of matches. Frida struck a match and tried to light the candle, but every time she tried, the flame would blow out, and she’d be back in the dark.

"Okay....you had your fun." Frida angrily yelled into the dark "Now kindly go back where you came from and GET LOST!!"

Frida tried lighting the candle once again, but this time it stayed lit.

She finished drinking her glass of water, placed the glass in the sink, and turned to leave, but found her way blocked by a small shadowy figure.

The figure stepped into the candle’s light, and a shaking Frida looked into the face of a violinist.

The cute figure wore her pink dress, holding a violin. "Hello"

Frida almost dropped the small votive candle.

Manny struck a match and light the candle.

He saw the ghosts of a guitarist, a nervous man and a Gothic poet.


End file.
